Switcheroo!
by Katzztar
Summary: Most of the time, it's the authors that visit and torment the Charaters.Kitty decides to pull a switch and torment an author .


Switcharoo  
  
Sumerry=Kitty gets impaitient with all the errors I make and pulls me over the hot coalsin this story  
  
nope I don't own any X-men charaters.I'm too broke to feed them.  
  
Ok this is different than my ussual stuff. I do a self insertion but it's only because Kitty trhowing a fit.I am no mutant or mary-sue, Just an author that uses spell check alot.sigh I have a writer's bock& a little depressed.I came up with this short piece of nonsence to try to fix that.  
  
Kitty phases into the room,wearing the scowl that I have seen so many times in the last month.  
  
Looking over my shouder,Kitty takes some notes on.......  
  
"Umm Kitty will you stop looking over my shoudler. I hate that!It reminds me of high school, with the teachers looking at what you write. You should stop frowning like that, People might think that you and Rogue switched bodies." I look up , a bit more than ticked.She knows I hate that.  
  
Kitty Looked up from the computer screen."Yeah?Well I have a reason to look upset,Katzz. Like do you KNOW how many times you got my name wrong? SEEE!! You typed in mane not name! And yped instead of typed. Like can't you get it right?"  
  
She stormed to the kicthen to get some vanilla coke. "Ewww,Katzz you need to seroiusly clean up in here. Like are you trying to win a competion against the BoM for messy homes?"  
  
I can only grit my teeth at my star charaater ( and fix that misspelling before she comes back into the tiny sunroon)  
  
"Too late I'm back,like that should be sun room ,with a m not a n." I slap her hands away from the screem. "Not a word ,Pryde, not a single flaming word or I will not put out the next chapther to Family Business."  
  
I know Kitty, she won't stay quiet for long. "what brings you in here today miss-sunshine-in-the-desert-at-miday?'  
  
She sits down in the director's chair ."We really need to talk about how you mess up my name.If it wasn't for spell check the readers would see how bad you really type!I mean you have typed Kity, kiyyt ,Kiity..."  
  
I turn to face her."Wait one cotton pickin minute!You're hear ta nit-pick on me when I'm TRYing to some add dimsion to your charaet * looks at screen* ....I said to be quiet Pryde! Thats what spell check is for blast it."  
  
All I hear is laughter coming from the floor. "Oh get off the floor Kitty. And stop laughing at me. I get enough of that from work. Thank you very much."  
  
Kitty sits up pointing at me "Like why you do have an accent but it doesn't show in your writings?"  
  
I can only sigh "Kitty do you know how hard it is to write a Texas accent, esp. for mine? Not even my whole family say wash like I do.You will find many Texans and other southerners may have an accent but write quite clearly."  
  
Kitty looks at the screen "true like they will have no clue what we were talking about since they see no accent.That's why they write Rogue or Kurt's speech like that. Cn you do that so they know what wewere talking about?'  
  
"Fine ah'll do tha'. Are ya happy noaw?" I can only scowl at the young teen now.  
  
"uh uh Like say that word again, what was it?' Kitty looked at me, sigh I hate that I know what she means.  
  
"Ah said worsh, ya know is in ah'm goin' ta worsh mah hair.yadda yadda. Now ya see why ah don s write mah speech lik it souns.Ah nevah have eenyoone ta reed mah stories then. Can I go back to writing my normal way now? Please?"  
  
blink "…….."  
  
"Kitty let tha' lady get back ta writin" Rogue sits down on the couch. "At least when they mess up your name, they aren't calling some sort of make up."  
  
"Ok on that note, I'm ending this stupid thing here and now." I really don't know why I wrote thigh thing for.  
  
Kitty and Rogue laughs at my expence.  
  
"Because I keep harping on you for the mistakes you make?"  
  
"Because you have a nasty writer's block"  
  
"You're bored?"  
  
OK OK you two, geez.  
  
"WAIT KATZZ!! You can't submit this piece of trash!"  
  
"You haven't used the spell check!"  
  
"Oh stup up already!" 


End file.
